


Birthday Surprise

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Mahiru celebrates Kuro's birthday, and a happy Kuro, and everything, just plain fluff, like there is so much fluff in this one, stuffed black cat plushies, there is also cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: It’s Kuro’s birthday, and Mahiru decides to spend the day with the Servamp celebrating it.





	Birthday Surprise

Today was a special day for Mahiru. Well, not for him, but for his Servamp, Kuro. Today was the vampire’s birthday. And even though Kuro hasn’t celebrated it in a while because no one cared enough to do it, this year was different. Because now, he had Mahiru. Getting up from his bed, Mahiru glanced at the calendar, and saw the date circled. He didn’t want to let the Servamp know about the surprise he had planned, so he just circled the date. Smiling, Mahiru turned to face the Servamp, and saw him still sleeping in his cat form. Normally, that would piss of the Eve, but not today, because right now, that was how he wanted it.

“Perfect,” Mahiru whispered, lighting petting the hairs standing up on the Servamp’s cat head. Kuro whispered something, but other then that, he didn’t stir. Smiling softly at the cat, Mahiru slowly tip toed away, and quietly shut his bedroom door on his way out. Walking towards the kitchen, Mahiru decided to call the school, and let them know he wasn’t coming in because he wasn’t feeling good. One little white lie wouldn’t hurt, since he never really skipped school any other time. “Okay, that’s done…now it’s time to plan everything out.”

Rolling up his pajamas sleeves, Mahiru slowly started putting things together, when he heard his bedroom door open, and a slightly sleepy yawn. Biting his lip, Mahiru quickly put the cake stuff away, and went to the opening of the kitchen, right when Kuro was about to enter. Smacking into each other, Kuro wrapped his arms around his Eve’s waist to keep the teen steady. Mahiru blushed slightly, but smiled kindly up at the Servamp, who looked ready to sleep again.

“M-Mahiru…” Kuro yawned, glancing down at the blushing teen. Mahiru chuckled slightly, and backed away. Kuro seen the smile, and furrowed his brow. Why did Mahiru look so happy? “Is everything okay? Why were you in a rush?”

“Oh! No reason, I was just coming to say good morning!” Mahiru told him, slowly walking back into the kitchen. If he wanted to make the cake, he needed to get Kuro out for a little while, but how to do that when its…oh. Mahiru glanced outside through the kitchen window, and saw how cloudy it was. There was no sun in sight. Perfect. Getting breakfast out, Mahiru glanced as Kuro walked to his side, and leaned on him, watching him make the food. “Hey Kuro…could you do me a favor? Is there any way you could run to that convience store, and pick up some ramen for us? We’re almost out.”

Kuro yawned, ready to say no, but when Mahiru mentioned the ramen he loves, Kuro quickly nodded, feeling his stomach growl in need. Mahiru laughed when he heard the Servamp’s stomach growl, and quickly resumed to make breakfast for the two of them. Kuro watched his Eve making everything perfect, like he does every day, and when it was done, the Servamp’s belly rumbled again. Mahiru smiled at him softly, grabbed chopsticks, and handed the bowl of rice and sushi to the bluenette.

“Thanks…” Kuro muttered, taking the bowl carefully out of his Eve’s hands. Mahiru nodded at him, and turned to take his bowl too. Once they got comfortable in the living room, Kuro turned on the television, and an anime that they liked watching was on. Mahiru ate in silence, while Kuro secretly enjoyed the tasty meal his Eve made for him. Once he was done, Kuro placed the bowl down on the coffee table, and leaned back against the couch. “And sure…I’ll get the ramen.”

“Thanks!” Mahiru muttered, swallowing the food he had in his mouth. Placing the dish down, Mahiru got up, and made his way to his bedroom. Kuro got up to follow him, and when the brunette handed him money, Kuro placed it in his jacket pocket, and made his way to the front of the apartment. Slipping on his boots, Kuro glanced behind him, and saw Mahiru watching him leave. “Good luck Kuro…and thanks again.”

Kuro nodded, and Mahiru watched as the Servamp left. Luckily, the store was still in their radius due to the contract, that’s why the Eve was able to send his Servamp on the job. Nodding, Mahiru ran back into the kitchen, and got out the cake materials again. Rolling up his sleeves, the Eve stuck his tongue out in concentration, and began to work. When the cake was in the oven, Mahiru ran to his room, and grabbed the box that was hidden under his bed. It was full of streamers, party poppers, and the present for Kuro. Smiling at the box, Mahiru carried it back into the living room, and glanced around. 

“Have to make things perfect!” Mahiru whispered to himself, grabbing a chair to stand on. Fifteen minutes passed, and Mahiru was finally done. He could also tell that Kuro was on his way back, just by the feeling of the bond. Glancing around the streamer filled room, Mahiru nodded, feeling that everything was right. Hearing the time, Mahiru ran to the kitchen, and put the oven mitts on, taking the cake out carefully. It was chocolate, with buttercream frosting. Since Kuro likes anything sweet. Letting it cool, Mahiru felt the bond getting tighter, meaning Kuro was near the apartment. Swallowing, Mahiru quickly frosted the cake, stuck a few candles on, and lit them up. “Gotta turn the lights off!”

Mahiru ran to the living room, and flicked the lights off. Running to the television, he flicked it off, and ran back to the kitchen, turning that light off as well. When he heard the door open, and Kuro step in, he grabbed the cake, and slowly made his way towards the living room, hiding near the door. Kuro blinked, taking in the darkness. Did Mahiru go somewhere? Frowning, the Servamp toed off his boots, and began to walk into the dark apartment, when the smell of fire caught his nose. Blinking, Kuro glanced around again, confused.

“Mahiru?” Kuro called, beginning to walk towards the kitchen. Mahiru heard this, and balanced the cake in one hand, getting ready to flash the lights on. Right when the Servamp was in the kitchen’s entrance, Mahiru flicked on the light, and the Servamp let out a shocked yelp. “What?!”

“Happy Birthday Kuro!” Mahiru shouted, holding out the cake with a bright smile. Kuro dropped the bag he was holding in shock, and stared at the cake. The candles were flickering brightly, and Kuro noticed Mahiru used the colored flame ones, because all the flames were a light blue. Swallowing, Kuro said nothing, and glanced back towards the living room. Now that the lights were on, he could see all the streamers that his Eve set up. It looks like he worked hard on everything. “Kuro? Is everything okay?”

Kuro turned his attention back to Mahiru, who was frowning. The teen looked so happy earlier, but now he looked nervous, like he did something wrong. Kuro swallowed, and walked towards Mahiru, who looked up at him when he finally stood in front of him. Glancing down at the cake, Kuro felt the heat of the candles, and smiled slightly. Mahiru saw the smile, and relaxed a little. He thought Kuro didn’t like it. Holding out the cake more, Kuro took a deep breath, and gently blew out the candles. 

“Thanks…Mahiru,” Kuro mumbled, and when the Eve put the cake down, the Servamp pulled the brunette in a tight hug. Mahiru jolted slightly, in shock, but then wrapped his arms around Kuro’s waist, and pressed his face into the Servamp’s chest. Kuro pressed his nose into Mahiru’s hair, taking in the teen’s scent. The Eve’s scent is something that he holds dearly, because no one ever cared about him, until Mahiru came around. His scent reminds him he’s not alone anymore. “Thanks so much!”

Mahiru pulled away, and smiled at his Servamp happily. He was so glad Kuro liked the cake. Taking the candles out, Mahiru cut them both a piece, and handed the bigger one to the Servamp, who stared at the chocolate cake in need. Taking the Servamp to the living room, Mahiru flicked all the lights back on, and Kuro took a good look around the room. The streamers were blue and black, two of his favorite colors, and there was also a present, with his name on it, on the coffee table. Mahiru smiled when he felt the surprise the bluenette felt through the bond, and walked over to the couch.

“You can open it once we’re finished with the cake, okay” The Eve asked, watching as the Servamp sat down next to him. Kuro nodded, and and quickly munching down on his cake, taking in the flavor. Mahiru laughed when Kuro let out pleased noises, and after two minutes, both cakes were gone, and Kuro had the present in his lap. Mahiru stared at him with excitement, and waited for him to open it. “Go ahead! Open it!”

Kuro nodded, and gently unwrapped the ribbon. Pulling the top of the box open carefully, Kuro glanced inside, and gasped. Mahiru smiled when the bluenette took out a medium sized black cat plushy. Kuro stared at it, taking in every feature of the stuffed animal. The plushy had velvet fabric, a puffy shiny tail, and blue button eyes. Holding it to his chest, Kuro glanced at his Eve, who was smiling at him. He could tell Mahiru made it himself. It was a homemade gift, and to make it even better, the plushy had a bell collar of its own, that matched Kuro’s when he went cat.

“Mahiru…” Kuro whispered, not knowing what to say. Mahiru chuckled when the Servamp seemed lost for words. Kuro seriously did not know what to say. The plushy was so soft, and warm, and he already loved it to pieces. Holding it out again, Kuro stared at it again, and then hugged it to his chest harder. “I love it…and I don’t know what to say…t-thank you…it’s the b-best thing I ever got!”

“Kuro!” Mahiru muttered in shock, seeing the Servamp’s red eyes getting glossy as tears slid down his cheeks. Moving closer to the bluenette, Mahiru gently wiped the tears from Kuro’s eyes. Kuro pressed his face into Mahiru’s chest, hugging the black cat plushy harder to his chest. Mahiru scratched gently at the back of Kuro’s head, letting the Servamp cuddle into him slightly. “It’s okay Kuro…”

Kuro laughed slightly in Mahiru’s chest, and the Eve came to the conclusion that the tears were happy tears. Kuro pulled away once he composed himself, and stared at his Eve with so much happiness, it made Mahiru happy. Kuro hugged the cat harder, and sighed. This was the first birthday he had in a while, and he couldn’t remember ever being this happy. Mahiru wiped the tears that remained on Kuro’s face, before smiling at him even brighter.

“Why don’t we relax today, and watch the full season of that anime you love so much?” Mahiru asked, turning the television on. Kuro’s eyes lit up, and he nodded quickly. Mahiru chuckled, and pulled his legs into a criss cross position as he got the anime ready for them to watch. Kuro slowly laid down, and put his head in Mahiru’s lap, all while still hugging his birthday gift. Mahiru looked down in surprise, but smiled softly, and gently drew his fingers through the Servamp’s blue hair, gently scratching at his scalp. “Happy Birthday Kuro…”

Kuro closed his eyes at the comfortable feeling of Mahiru’s hands, and hummed out a thanks. When the theme song to the anime started, Kuro opened his eyes, and completely relaxed in his Eve’s hold. Mahiru felt this and smiled. He was glad Kuro could finally relax around him like this. Letting out a gentle sigh, and laid back against the couch more. Today was going to be Kuro’s day, and Mahiru felt like they both deserved a day to relax for once. Keeping his fingers running through Kuro’s hair, Mahiru smiled gently, and continued to watch the anime with his happy purring Servamp.


End file.
